Sangolesinka's fight for love!
by BlackChi
Summary: Sangolesinka foghts Kagura! who will win? If you want to find out read.please review.
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1 Sangolesinka's fight for love!  
  
Sangolesinka:Why are you doing this?!  
  
Kagura:I have my orders from Naraku to slay you.  
  
Koga:There's no use to get through to hee,she's as stubborn as Naraku!  
  
Kagura:you stupid wolf you annoy me so much!  
  
Kim-AiChan:Cut it out! I'm a wold demon to you know!  
  
Kagura:For that you will pay with your lives!  
  
Kagome:what did they ever do to you?!  
  
Kagura:Nothing.That's what makes fighting so much fun!  
  
Sangolesinka:You will regret the day you ever met me!Beast Spirit Evolution!*transforms into Sepherimon*  
  
Kagura:what the hell?!I'm the sorcerous of wind!  
  
Sangolesinka:oh?Well?I'm the goddess of wind!  
  
Koga:Go sis kick some ass!  
  
Sangolesinka:I won't fail you Koga!  
  
Koga:*smile* I know you won't.Now kick Kagura's ass!  
  
Takuya:Spirit Evolution!*transforms into Augunimon*  
  
Sangolesinka:Come on Takuya!Let's kick ass!  
  
Takuya:Yeah!Kagura I'm trained in the art of butt whoop!  
  
Sangolesinka:The art of butt whoop?! What the hell is that?!  
  
Takuya:I don't know I always wanted to say that.  
  
Sangolesinka:okay,your impossible.  
  
Takuya:Isn't that why I'm your boyfriend?  
  
Sangolesinka:Yeah,but....oh nevermind.  
  
Takuya:No please continue.  
  
Sangolesinka:The other reason your my boyfriend is because I love you.  
  
Takuya:I love you to.That's why I asked you out in the first place.  
  
Kagura:Enough!Dragon Dance!*a huge tornado of wind hits Sangolesinka*  
  
Takuya:No Sangolesinka! Pyro tornado!*a huge flame tornado hit Kagura*  
  
Sangolesinka:Pheonix Tornado!*Kagura dies*That's what you get you can't over power love!Good riddins!  
  
Takuya:I see your underwear.  
  
Sangolesinka:that's okay.*kisses Takuya turns into a make-out scene*Takuya:Woah.You've been holding out on me.   
  
Sangolesinka:What do you mean?  
  
Takuya:Nevermind.  
  
Sangolesinka:okay.  
  
to be continued.... 


	2. Ch2:InuYasha Kagome's fightKoga relizes ...

*Meanwhile*  
  
InuYasha:What do you mean Kagome's gone?!She never told me!  
  
Sango:I can see why not.  
  
Miroku:Yes.I can to.  
  
InuYasha:What the hell?!How do you know?!  
  
Sango:You would over react and go with her.  
  
InuYasha:I'm not over reacting!She just should have told me and would have understood.  
  
Miroku:*bursts out laughing* that will be the day.  
  
Sango:You have a point there Miroku.*laughs* That will never happen InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha:What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Sango:It means you will always over react and never let Kagome go by herself.  
  
InuYasha:I said i would.Weren't you paying attention?!  
  
Sango:I was,but you know that would never happen.  
  
InuYasha:Why you...  
  
Kagome:Sit boy!  
  
InuYasha:Ugh! What the hell was that for!  
  
Kagome:You were about to attack Sango.What for anyways?  
  
InuYasha:*blush* uh nothing...just uh..training.yeah...training.  
  
Kagome:Is this true.  
  
Sango:yes all true.  
  
Miroku:but...  
  
Sango:*slaps Mirkou*Miroku we were training.  
  
Miroku:Right only training.  
  
Kagome:hmmm...you better not be lieing.  
  
Sango:No lies!  
  
Koga:What are you guys murmuring about?  
  
Kagome:Nothing of your concern Koga.  
  
Koga:You guys better not be having an affair.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha:Of course not!hmph!*turns back to back*  
  
Sangolesinka:Koga they speak the truth.  
  
Koga:Alright then.  
  
Kim-AiChan:yay! come here my Koga-kun.  
  
Koga:*sigh* coming...  
  
Kim-AiChan:That better not have been a sigh I herd.  
  
Koga:Uh,No ma'am.  
  
Kim-AiChan:Good.  
  
Sangolesinka:go ahead Koga.She likes you.Besides Kagome likes InuYasha.  
  
Koga:*sigh* I guess your right.  
  
Sangolesinka:of course I'm right.  
  
Kim-AiChan:I'm waiting.  
  
Koga:Coming.  
  
to be continued...  
  
If you liked this story stay tuned for the next.  
  
If you wished to be added to my story let me know and I will put you in as soon as possible,also let me know what you character is like.Read and Reveiw! 


End file.
